This invention relates to a silver peroxide cell, especially, having a cathode member which is composed of a powder of silver peroxide.
In conventional type of alkali-cell, said cell which is composed of the cathode using active material of silver peroxide, the anode, using zinc or cadmium is known in the prior art.
However, for example, in the alkali-cell which is composed of zinc and cathode active material using of silver peroxide, a high discharge voltage (1.8 volt) of said silver peroxide is obtained in the initial discharge stage, which then falls to 1.5 volts, as the result, the discharge voltage of two stages are obtained. Such cells are unsuitable for constant voltage sources. It has been suggested that the cells have a cathode which is composed of silver peroxide which is coated with a layer of monovalent silver oxide as means of eliminating the above drawback.
In this manner, the monovalent silver oxide of the cathode provides the voltage regulation reaction of the cell, this cell gives the discharge voltage of 1.5 volt in combination with an anode of zinc; the silver metal resulting from the discharge of the monovalent silver oxide is re-oxidized by the silver peroxide in said cathode whereby a long life and a single flat discharge voltage is easily obtained.
But, this method of making the compound cathode member is attained by mechanically pressing, forming and coating the powder of monovalent silver oxide onto the surface of the pellet of the powder of silver peroxide which is first mechanically pressed and formed.
Therefore, in order to obtain a high stability, capacity and performance of the cell, there are many production problems and it is not very economical to make.